I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love
by P.Y.Z.K
Summary: (Reader x Jeff the killer) ¿Alguien se ha preguntado qué pasaría si el asesino serial más buscado de todo USA fuera a Inglaterra y encontrara una chica con tendencias suicidas que le pide que la mate? Y para acabarla, ¿Qué pasa si la chica lo invita a vivir con él? Todos pensarán que la matará, siguiendo su instinto. Pero ¿Adivinen? Las cosas no fueron como Jeff y tú esperaban.
1. Prólogo: Romance

Hi! Vengo con un nuevo fanfic! Jaja mi cabeza no deja de vomitar imaginación jajajaja XDD vale, en la parte donde dice T.N. es para que pongas tu nombre:) esta novela es reader x Jeff the killer, y algo sí les prometo: un final que se podría considerar feliz. He leído muchos fanfics de Jeff, y todos terminan trágicos e.e pero la protagonista sufrirá mucho X3 oh sí, este será el púnico capítulo narrado por ella o por Jeff, todos los demás estarán en segunda persona, Nos vemos! nWn

**I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love**

**Prólogo.**

Mi nombre es Jeff, Jeffrey Woods. Aunque mucha gente me conoce por el sobrenombre "Jeff thekiller". Me imagino que sabes quién soy, o qué es lo que hago. Si no lo sabes, investígalo, te lo dejo de tarea. Sin embargo ya no soy ese niño de 13 años que era un total _noobster_y sólo daba unas cuantas puñaladas en el corazón y grababa sonrisas en sus estúpidos cadáveres. Ahora además de tener 22, disfruto de ver cómo sus patéticas vidas se esfumaban en mis manos. Era increíble que las vidas humanas fueran en serio tan débiles, tan frágiles, tan susceptibles al ataque. Sólo con un pequeño deslice de cuchillo y ya estaban muertos. Muertos en manos de su propio invento. Yo, se podría decir que dejé de ser humano después del accidente que me dejó tan hermoso, tan inhumanamente hermoso… si fuera humano entonces sentiría compasión por aquellas vidas que arrebato, tristeza al ver sus rostros horrorizados suplicando piedad e implorando por su vida, o tan siquiera, pesar por quitarles su vida con mis propias manos.

Estaba en este mismo momento haciendo uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, que después de un tiempo se había convertido en necesidad, no vivía sin eso: matar. Arrebatar algunas insignificantes vidas, borrar algunas personas del mapa.

El chico, el cual ahora sé que se llama Oliver, corrió asustadísimo por el pasillo del viejo hospital, ¿Por qué entró allí si sabía que no habría salida? De verdad que algunas personas rebasaban el límite de la idiotez.

El muy tarado corrió al último pasillo que quedaba en el piso. Esta vez ya no habría salida. Dio vuelta y comenzó a intentar abrir las puertas con desesperación; todas con cerrojo. No se podía esperar más de un hospital que no estuviera en funcionamiento desde hacía años. Yo me reí en voz alta, era hilarante ver su desesperación, ver como estabas a punto de vivir y de repente se te escapaba por una simple puerta bloqueada. Ver cómo tu propia vida se te escapaba de las manos; como arena o agua entre los dedos.

Finalmente Oliver se cansó y fue a la última puerta. Estaba abierta. Oliver entró y la cerró. Qué tarado, si pudo entrar es porque la puerta no tenía cerrojo. Literalmente, no poseía cerrojo, así que no iba a poder protegerse de mí. En eso escuché un sonido proveniente de la habitación donde Oliver se encerró. Abrí la puerta y me reí de lo que estaba frente a mis ojos: Oliver se había tropezado y se desmoronó parte del piso de arriba, y ahora tenía una viga atravesando su estómago.

-Vaya que eres torpe Oliver. Te ves cansado, quizá por eso tropezaste.- Dije en un tono sombrío, adoraba sus caras al oírme.

Él intentó huir, pero sólo llegó a mitad de la habitación y se desplomó por la pérdida de sangre. Qué bonito color, en serio hermoso.

-Tranquilo Oliver, sólo tienes que ir a dormir.- Dije antes de darle una cuchillada en el pecho y desde ahí rasgar hasta su estómago. Sus entrañas salieron y su sangre salpicó mi ropa. La mueca de su cadáver era una de horror, ¿Por qué no sonreía? Ya me encargaría de eso. Corté una sonrisa en su rostro, no tan hermosa como la mía, pero si lo suficiente como para que su expresión no fuera de horror.

Salí del edificio, calculo y ya eran las once. Hacía unos 3 años que ya no vivía en USA. Ya había causado conmoción en mi país por mandar a dormir a unos cuántos, ¡Qué idiotas! ¡Les estaba haciendo un favor! Pero ahora que todo EUA me conocía, ya no podía arriesgarme a que la policía me atrapara. Entonces me decidí y tomé un barco pesquero, alegando que no tenía dinero para un pasaje de avión y que la única familia que me quedaba estaba en el Reino Unido, claro, con mi capucha siempre puesta y unas gafas de sol. Durante un año y medio me paseé por Irlanda y después me largué a Inglaterra. Ahora me encontraba en Londres, llevaba unos cuantos meses ahí. Meses en los que las noticias hablaban de mis obras de arte. Yo me reía cada vez que la gente hablaba de mí con horror. Era como una especie de recordatorio acerca de 'Jack el destripador', uno de mis ídolos, que atacó un viejo Londres de la época Victoriana. A pesar de que aproveché la sangre de una de mis víctimas para escribir "Vete a dormir. Atentamente: -Jeff the killer", ellos me llamaban "Jeff el destripador". Los ingleses eran tan estúpidos a veces…

Algunos se preguntarán el por qué de mi huída de la "Casa creepypasta", como nos había apodado irónicamente Splendorman, ¿No? Pues bien, la llamada "Casa creepypasta" se había desmoronado. Como lo oyen, se desmoronó. Slenderman se fue a otra casa que tenía en otro bosque de USA. Eyeless Jack y Nina se fueron a vivir juntos, ya saben, con eso de que salen, y ahora están viviendo en Italia, demasiado lejos…, Sally y BEN se fueron con Slender, ellos 3 son los únicos que siguen viviendo juntos. Masky se largó a Japón, no sé por qué se fue tan lejos, así que no me pregunten. Hoodie se largó a Yemen. Eso estaba en medio oriente, o algo así… y yo, yo me la pasé en Reino Unido.

Caminaba por las tristes calles nocturnas de Londres, eran tristes, todo el mundo dormía a no ser que estuviera con una prostituta, en un club nocturno, o en un pub, lo cual casi nadie hacía. Yo, personalmente, me dirigí a un pub, aquí casi no había bares, sólo pubes. La diferencia era que los bares estaban llenos de tipos queriéndote golpear, y los pubs estaban llenos de borrachos alegres y sonrientes, cantando a todo pulmón canciones de borrachos.

Había uno no muy lejos, así que ahí me dirigí.

**(-T.N.-POV)**

De nuevo…

De nuevo fui una cobarde…

De nuevo tenía una pistola apuntando a mi cabeza, sostenida por una de mis propias manos, con el dedo en el gatillo, queriendo tirar de él…

Pero de nuevo era una cobarde al no tirar de él y acabar con mi vida.

Ya nada valía la pena, NADA.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro, haciendo sólo más tortuoso mi castigo. Bajé la pistola y la aventé por ahí, mis manos aún temblaban.

No podía hacerlo, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Tomé un abrigo y unas libras, y salí a un pub. No vendían cosas tan mezcladas como en USA. Pero me serviría para olvidar mis penas un rato.

Cuando llegué a un pub al que iba casi todos los fines de semana. Conocía ya a todos los borrachos que iban, nombre, apellido, historias personales… era como si fueran amigos, sólo que no lo eran.

Me senté en la barra y esperé al _bartender_.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?-

-Sí por favor.- Dije con un hilillo de voz. Era demasiado introvertida.

El hombre me trajo un vaso de vodka con hielo. Cuando de repente, lo vi. Entró alguien que no venía por estos rumbos, créanme, conocía a toda persona que venía a este bar, eran siempre los mismos. Venía con unos _jeans_ desgarbados, una polera blanca con la capucha hasta arriba; no se le veían los ojos y la sombra tapaba su boca, y unos _converse_ negros. No sé por qué, pero me dio lástima. Fue cuando él se quiso sentar a mi lado que reaccioné.

-¿Está ocupado?- Preguntó, frío y algo hastiado.

**Jeff POV**

La verdad no me importaba ser grosero con las personas; tarde o temprano las mandaría a dormir, así que ¡Qué más daba!

-N-n-no-no…- Respondió la chica con un hilo de voz.

Algo en ella llamó mi atención… ahora sé qué haré con ella.

La mandaré a dormir.

Después de que tomara un par de tragos la chica salió, supongo que regresaba a su casa. La seguí todo el trayecto. Cuando la chica dio vuelta en un callejón sentí un escalofrío, como electricidad, una sensación indescriptible, era esa necesidad de matar. La chica era bonita, pero se vería aún más hermosa con sangre derramada por todo su cuerpo.

La acorralé. Ella ni se inmutó, siguió con el gesto serio e indiferente. Pero lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro. Perfecto. Saqué un cuchillo y lo puse en su cuello, muy cerca de la arteria que todos teníamos en el cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones apartó el cuchillo y me abrazó.

Que estúpida. ¿¡Por qué me abrazaba!? ¡YO SOY UN ASESINO SERIAL Y PSICÓPATA! Al instante la alejé anonadado.

-Gracias, nunca nadie hizo algo tan lindo por mí. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Mátame!- Me dijo eufórica.

-¿Sabes siquiera quién o qué soy yo?- Le pregunté molesto y consternado.

-¡SÍ! ¡Tú eres Jeff the killer! ¡El asesino que azotó los Estados Unidos!-

-Sí, ¿Por qué mierdas me abrazas?-

-Porque vas a matarme. Y eso es lo que quiero, morir.-

¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO LE PASA!? ¿¡QUIERE QUE LA MATE!? La idea no me agradaba, ni despertó en mí ninguna sensación de diversión. Amaba ver sus caras de sufrimiento, y ella no sufriría si la mataba, todo lo contrario, estaría agradecida. Mejor la haría sufrir más, no la mataría.

-No te mataré.- Dije frío y seco.

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, su expresión se apagó, su cara mostró depresión y su ceño se frunció de tal manera que se denotaba su infinito sufrimiento. Entonces me gritó:

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATAS?! ¡¿ACASO ERES TAN DÉBIL COMO PARA MATARME?! ¡MALDITA ESCORIA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES!-

Si seguía así tarde o temprano perdería los estribos y la mataría de la manera más cruel que conociera.

Su semblante se calmó y recuperó la compostura.

-Bien, ¿Tienes un lugar para quedarte?-

-Nope.- Respondí indiferente.

-Te presto mi casa. Vamos, quédate conmigo.- Me dijo con ojitos suplicantes.

Ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto. Ella era inteligente, hum… les explico. Yo soy un asesino, ella es una chica con tendencias suicidas. Ella cree que si vivo con ella algún día perderé aún más la cordura y la mataré, y ella podrá ser felizmente muerta. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que yo AMABA ver sufrir a las personas. Y lo que ella no sabía era que yo tenía un plan: hacer que su vida se arruinara un poco más, y una vez que se volviera loca de dolor ver cómo se suicidaba o que le diera un paro cardiaco de tanto sufrimiento. Amaría verla sufrir. Me encantaría. Estas semanas o meses, y si tengo suerte años, serían los más divertidos y placenteros de toda mi puta vida.

-Está bien.- Contesté: -¿Dónde queda tu casa?-

Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar. Yo la seguí ampliando mi sonrisa.

Esto sería divertido.


	2. Capítulo 1: H,TMIBEFTTOU

Holi!:3 agradezco a **kungfubijuu100**, a **beky-sempai**, a **Me-Frost**, a **Ilovedavidguettamusic** y a ** 099** por dejar review!^^ disfruten del cap!:3

Como se darán cuenta, cada capítulo tendrá el nombre de una de las canciones del álbum de My Chemical Romance, llamado I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love, como el nombre del fic!^^

**I brougth you my bullets, you brought me your love**

**Capítulo 1: Honey, this mirror isn't big enough for the two of us**

Jeff vive contigo desde hace una semana. Casi no lo ves ya que mientras tú haces tus actividades normales entre semana, él duerme para recuperarse, y mientras tú duermes, él sale a sus rondas nocturnas. Casi no se habían dirigido alguna palabra, pero tú esperabas que algún día te matara mientras durmieras para saciar su instinto. Pero Jeff era más inteligente que eso, y satisfacía sus instintos antes de volver a tu casa. No te había dirigido palabra porque aún estaba encontrando alguna manera de hacerte sufrir más, como si no bastara con Jessica, la chica más rica de la ciudad y siempre, desde la primaria te odió, y aún después de la universidad no se detenía.

Justo salías de tu trabajo cuando Jessica se te atravesó, con su mirada petulante y su semblante orgulloso. _"Pfftt, ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría orgulloso de vestir semejantes cosas? ¡Dios! ¡Parece puta!"_ pensaste.

-¡Hola querida! Me sorprende verte trabajar.- Te dijo Jessica de manera hipócrita.

-A mi también Jessica…- Musitaste por lo bajo.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero mis capacidades "inteligenciables" son mejores que las tuyas!- Te retó, inventando con su rubia y hueca cabeza una palabra inexistente.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que seas tonta?- La seguiste retando.

-Nadie, sólo que me pareció que creías que yo no era inteligente.-

"_¡Por supuesto que no lo eres, puta!" _Pensaste. No la soportabas. No soportabas el olor de su perfume de rosas comprado en Paris. No soportabas ver su cabello rubio teñido con colores tan falsos como su alma. No soportabas ver esos lentes de contacto de color azul para llamar la atención. No soportabas que usara esas blusas tan escotadas para mostrar sus pechos operados y llenos de silicona, su cintura sin una costilla para verse más delgada y sus caderas con un trasero lleno de silicona, igualmente. Tampoco soportabas ver su cara maquillada hasta el punto de que pareciera entumecida, mostrando sus pestañas falsas y sus labios y nariz operados. No soportabas el sonido de sus tacones de prostituta ni de su voz chillona e irritante, casi como si fuera una rata dando a luz En realidad, no es que no la soportaras, en realidad odiabas cada pedazo de su ser, y deseabas tomar una _bazooca_, dispararle tan fuerte que saliera volando, recoger sus restos y dárselos a los aliens para que los usaran de pisapapeles. Lamentablemente, podría enviar matones a por ti, y por eso te abstuviste de decir comentarios ofensivos.

-Pero, uff… yo soy más inteligente que tú. También más rica, más popular, con más amigos, más amada, no sigo siendo una virgen que no ha dado su primer beso, y mi madre no es una…-

-¡Cierra la boca zorra!- Ahora sí te había exasperado. Ella hizo un gesto de indignación para después sonreír maliciosamente.

-¿Así que yo soy la zorra, huh? ¿Y qué me dices de tu…?- No la dejaste terminar.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionarla si quiera! ¡Ella era mucho más pura que tú en muchos aspectos!-

-Pero me temo que no en todos querida. Tu madre era una prostituta, que no se te olvide. Mi madre…-

-¡Tu madre era una maldita bruja, zorra piernas-abiertas que folló con todo lo que era follable! ¡Me pregunto si incluso no folló contigo!- Le gritaste. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a esa señora, que era amante de tu padre y que te trataba como mierda cada vez que iba con tu padre, cuando tu madre no estaba (y lo peor era que ese bastardo lo permitía).

Jessica se mostró bastante indignada y te dio una cachetada.

-Para que aprendas quién manda aquí.-

-Pues de seguro esa NO eres tú.-

Jessica se enojó más. Sostuvo tu barbilla para que la vieras a los ojos y te dijo amenazadora:

-Aww… ¿Alguien perdió a su mami? ¿No tiene a nadie que la defienda? Para mí eso está bien, porque tengo el control, y si planeas oponerte… ¿Quieres que el equipo de soccer intente violarte de nuevo, no?-

El doloroso recuerdo te azotó de nuevo.

**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**

_Tenías 16 años. Tu madre recién acababa de morir, y tu padre de seguro y estaba borracho en algún pub. Regresabas de clase. El día era oscuro y nublado en Londres, como siempre. Jessica te había hecho el día imposible, no había comida preparada en casa, no tenías amigo alguno… lo usual. Solo que ese día era tu cumpleaños, y Jessica te tenía una sorpresita guardada. Cuando llegabas a tu casa escuchaste pasos, pero no le diste importancia. Volviste a lo tuyo, pero alguien te llamó por tu nombre._

_-¡Eh tú! ¡Freaky! ¡Perdedora!-_

_Era el equipo de soccer. Y por el equipo de soccer, te referías a TODO el jodido equipo de soccer. Se acercaron a ti, y tú te apuraste a abrir la puerta de tu casa, pero estaba atascada. Entonces cuando quisiste ir por la puerta trasera el equipo te rodeó y uno de ellos te acorraló en la pared. Tomó un cuchillo y con él te rasgó la blusa mientras que con su mano libre tomó tus muñecas por encima de tu cabeza mientras te tacleaba, dejándote en el suelo. Gritaste, porque sabías a qué había venido y qué era lo que planeaban._

_Intentaste zafarte, pataleaste, gritaste, despotricaste, amenazaste e incluso amenazaste de muerte, pero nada funcionó. El bastardo comenzó a tocar uno de tus pechos, pero tú intentaste zafarte. Entonces ya no quedaba otra alternativa e hiciste lo que menos esperabas; suplicar._

_-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor déjenme ir!-_

_-Lo lamento freaky, pero nos pagaron por hacerlo. Ni que estuvieras tan bonita.-_

_-¡LES ORDENO QUE ME DEJEN IR! ¡LO QUE HACEN ES ILEGAL!- Gritaste. Pero ellos no te hicieron caso. Uno metió su mano por debajo de tu falda escolar, pero lo pateaste "en donde no le da el sol" (dícese igualmente "partecitas", "bolas", "nueces", "zona prohibida", etc.)._

_Cuando creías que todo estaba perdido alguien le dio con una pala en la cabeza al tipo que te tenía tomada, dejándolo inconsciente. _

_Tu salvador era un hombre mayor de 50 años._

_-¡Si no se largan iré por la policía y haré que los encierren en el mismísimo palacio de Buckingham!-_

_Todos huyeron despavoridos y el hombre volteó a verte. Te ofreció una mano para levantarte y aceptaste. Pusiste tus manos por encima de tu sostén para subir un poco tus pechos._

_-¿Estás bien querida?- Te dijo el hombre._

_-E-eso c-creo.- Respondiste al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Escucha pequeña, no voy a dejarte de nuevo aquí sola. Ponte algo más cálido, y ven conmigo. Tengo un pub a dos calles de ahí, y tiene una habitación trasera en la que puedes pasar el rato. Mi esposa se encuentra ahí y puede hacerte un par de cupcakes.-_

_Aceptaste la oferta del hombre y subiste a ponerte algo que no fuera el uniforme de tu colegio. Te pusiste un abrigo, tomaste tu laptop, tu iPod y tus cuadernos para la tarea, además de un sobre de tu té favorito para la hora del té._

_Fuiste al dichoso bar. Ahí te la pasaste de maravilla. La señora Jones, la esposa del señor Philip (quien te salvó de esos idiotas de soccer) te ayudó con tu tarea de historia, jugaron al póker juntas (apostando deditos de queso) e hicieron scones de arándano que después comieron. _

_Desde ese día esos dos señores eran tus únicos amigos, te trataban como si fueras su nieta._

_Pero al día siguiente descubriste quién les había pagado a esos bastardos. Nada más y nada menos que Jessica Jones._

**-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-**

Saliste de tus pensamientos sólo para darle una respuesta a la zorra de Jessica.

-La verdad ya no me importa tu ejército de mariquitas. Ya no les tengo miedo, y si crees que tienes todo el dinero del mundo… querida, déjame decirte que estamos en Londres. La reina Isabel II te gana sin dudas.-

Con eso la dejaste indignada. Te dio otra cachetada y comenzó a temblar de la rabia.

-Ah sí querida… ¿Recuerdas que jamás encontraron al asesino de tu madre? Déjame decirte que mi madre la mandó asesinar porque le estorbaba para conseguir lo que quería. Así es, tu madre murió por mi culpa y la de mi madre.-

Jessica se fue riendo y tú te quedaste llorando y temblequeando como gelatina. No la soportabas, deseabas que muriera. Te fuiste hecha polvito triste a tu casa. Tiraste tus cosas en el sillón, ¡¿Por qué ese bastardo de Jeff aún no te mataba?! Lo que no sabías es que Jeff lo había visto todo, y que realmente estaba enojado.

Porque nadie tocaba a sus juguetes sin su permiso. NADIE.

Entonces Jeff se preguntó cuál sería tu reacción si la mataba, ¿Te sentirías feliz por su muerte? ¿Triste porque era una persona? ¿Enojada porque la mató a ella y no a ti?

Pregunta que no sería resuelta sin intentarlo…

* * *

Estabas profundamente dormida, ¿Pues quién no, si eran las 3 de la mañana? Pero unos brazos te sacudieron, privándote de tus sueños, el único lugar donde podrías ser feliz.

Todavía modorra, usaste a la persona que te despertaba como palanca para levantarte.

-Yo no soy tu madre cría.- Dijo una voz grave que apenas y lograste reconocer por el poco tiempo que habían convivido: era Jeff.

Sonreíste. Quizás si tenías suerte ese día te asesinaría.

-Vístete, quiero mostrarte algo.- Te dijo bastante frío.

Te vestiste con ropa abrigada y saliste, siguiéndolo. Te condujo hasta las afueras de Londres, donde todo estaba lleno de bosques y barrancos enormes. Jeff tomó tu mano y entró a un bosque oscuro y frío, casi a rastras, como si fueras un perro.

Caminaron por lo que para ti pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad sólo fue media hora. Te preguntaste por qué te llevaba tan lejos para asesinarte, pero tu pregunta fue acallada por lo que viste cuando se detuvieron en un claro del bosque.

Era el cadáver grisáceo y putrefacto de Jessica.

-Aquí es. Mira la sorpresita que te preparé.- Después de decir eso Jeff comenzó a reír como maniático.

Mientras tanto, tú no sabías qué sentir.

Y de repente lo que te vino primero a cuerpo y al alma fue cierta alegría y exaltación.

Cuando menos lo esperaste comenzaste a patear su cadáver, su poca sangre salpicándote a medida que rompías sus huesos. Al final viste que además de tener la nariz rota también tenía las costillas en ese mismo estado. Le arrebataste el cuchillo a Jeff y comenzaste a escribir 'whore'* por todos sus brazos y piernas, también en su pecho y en su frente. Y al final tomaste un pequeño envase vacío de limonada embotellada y guardaste la sangre que goteaba de su nariz.

Justo después de guardar la botella ensangrentada en tu abrigo sentiste una punzada de remordimiento, seguido de congoja, culpabilidad y tristeza.

¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉS FELIZ POR LA MUERTE DE ALGUIEN!?

Comenzaste a llorar. Eras un monstruo, te merecías todo lo que te estaba pasando, TODO. Merecías cada instante de agonía y dolor puro que habías experimentado a lo largo de tu vida. Comenzaste a llorar.

Cinco minutos después tus sollozos se detuvieron para eliminar cada rastro de dolor y tristeza que llenaban tu ser, para dar paso a una furia, rabia y odio incontenibles. Todos esos negativos sentimientos dirigidos hacia una sola persona: Jeff the killer.

Aún tenías el cuchillo de Jeff en tus manos, las mismas que usaste para hacerle daño a ese sucio y estúpido cadáver de Jessica.

En menos de lo que pudiste decir "taclear", tú ya estabas cometiendo esa misma acción en Jeff, y ahora el pobre se encontraba tirado en el piso, sin protección alguna más que su cuchillo… esperen, chicos y chicas, ese cuchillo lo tenías tú. Corregimos entonces, sin ninguna protección más que, hum… nada en absoluto, sin protección.

Levantaste el cuchillo por encima de tu cabeza e hiciste un pequeño corte por debajo del ojo de Jeff, en lo que aún quedaba de sus mejillas. Lo extraño es que él no hizo nada, absolutamente nada para defenderse. Sólo hiciste que su sonrisa guasona** aumentara más, y de repente de su boca salieron unas grandes y desenfrenadas risas psicópatas. Comenzaste a hacer diferentes palabras hechas con cortes por sus brazos y sus muñecas, pero él seguía riendo aún más. Tanto fue así que te preguntaste si tenías algo en los dientes. Pronto sus brazos estaban cubiertos con las palabras "escoria", "estúpido", "segundón", "mimado", "idiota", "hijo de puta"… y si nos vamos más, había cosas con mayor obscenidad. Pero eso sólo aumentó la risa de Jeff.

"_Oh, tan inocente" _pensó Jeff. _"Pobrecilla, aún no se da cuenta de qué me causa tanta gracia"_.

Te enfureciste más, y con lágrimas de rabia, le gritaste:

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Jeffrey Woods! ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¡Ojalá y alguien te viera y te matara! ¡Ojalá y alguien te dijera lo feo que eres!- Explotaste, gritándole en la cara. Pero al parecer tus palabras no le afectaron, y siguió riendo como si en frente de él se estuviera desarrollando la saga de libros "Una serie de eventos desafortunados"***.

-¿Qué tu madre no te ha dicho que eres lo más feo en este universo? Ah, espera, ¡No tienes madre! ¡Tú mismo la mataste idiota! ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre la madre de Jeff the killer y una cebolla? ¡Que cuando él corta la cebolla en pedacitos si llora! ¡Y con su madre no!-

Comenzaste a llorar amargamente, cubriste tu rostro. Jeff ni siquiera hizo el intento de quitarte de encima de él, es más, comenzó a reír aún más que si pudiera, estaría rojo como un tomate muerto de risa.

-¡Me tienes hastiada! ¡Cierra la puta boca de una buena vez! Tú… ¡Asesino de segunda que no tuvo suficiente imaginación y le copió al guasón! ¡No eres más que algo horrible, un fenómeno! ¡Un adefesio! ¡Eres tan feo que cuando naciste tu madre te confundió con mierda!-

Algo hizo "clic" en la mente de Jeff, como si se hubiera encendido un interruptor que no había encendido en años… un interruptor que no había sido encendido desde la noche en que asesinó a sus padres y se quemó los párpados y cortó la cara en una horrible y grotesca sonrisa.

Jeff se levantó, dejándote en el suelo. Después se sentó sobre tu abdomen utilizando sus dos piernas como prisión a tu cuerpo. Su sonrisa aumentó, haciendo su rostro una mueca de completo psicópata. Puso su cara a centímetros de la tuya y sin temor tomó tu muñeca y la apretó, haciendo que soltaras el cuchillo y segundos después lo tomó y con ayuda de su mano puso el frío y cruel filo sobre tu yugular, un simple desliz y estarías muerta… sí, ¡Casi lo tienes! O tenías…

-Escúchame bien perra. Tú eres MÍ JUGUETE. Y los juguetes buenos no hablan, ni dicen palabrotas. Yo sólo te uso como rata de laboratorio, yo sólo quiero saber cuáles serían tus reacciones a ciertas situaciones. Como por ejemplo esta, tú no implorarías por tu vida, sino por tu muerte. Pero ten en cuenta algo, en cuanto me aburra de ti te mataré tan rápido como me sea posible, y olvidaré esto y me iré de Londres a otro lugar donde mandar a dormir al mundo, ¿Entendido?- Sus palabras no eran palabras, sino gruñidos, y en cada sílaba podías denotar la rabia y el odio que destilaba su ser.

Acto seguido se levantó y se fue caminando, riendo muy campante y antes de irse a lo que tú suponías sería su última víctima de la noche, después de todo, iban a ser las 4 de la mañana ya. Sin que tú lo esperaras se volvió hacia ti.

-Y espero no volver a verte intentando matarme. Recuerda cariño, este espejo no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.-

Después se fue, dejándote sola con tus pensamientos y el cadáver maloliente de Jessica.

* * *

Estabas en tu casa dormida después de esas turbias emociones, era un sábado a las 5 de la mañana, y ya habías regresado a dormir a tu casa. Te levantaste alrededor de las once de la mañana y desayunaste un sándwich y un poco de té de manzanilla con leche para calmar tus nervios, ahora de punta y medio destrozados por los acontecimientos de las horas anteriores. Aún no había señales de que Jeff volviera a dormir después de sus rondas.

"_Mejor para mí"_ pensaste.

Te pusiste a leer "Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso" de Cassandra Clare. Leer era uno de las únicas cosas que te gustaban en el mundo. Comenzaste a perderte entre las palabras y las letras, a encerrarte en un mundo de cazadores de sombras, en el mundo de Clary, Jace, Simon, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, los hermanos silenciosos… nada interrumpía tu paz interior en ese momento, hasta que escuchaste las noticias de la radio.

"_Se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de la señorita Jessica Jones. Se informa que su funeral será en unas horas, en la calle…"_

Te alegraste. Irías a su funeral y le susurrarías cosas horribles a su cadáver, que esperabas y le llegaran al infierno.

* * *

Ahora te encontrabas frente a la tumba de Jessica. Han pasado 3 días y Jeff no ha dado muestras de vida. Pensaste que a lo mejor y se aburrió de ti.

Tomaste la vieja botella de limonada con su sangre, y cuando nadie te vio, escribiste con tu dedo en la tumba de la chica usando como tinta la sangre de Jessica las siguientes palabras:

"Cariño, este espejo no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos"

En algo ese psicópata tenía razón.

* * *

En lo que tú tomabas un café después de escribir eso en la tumba de Jessica, Jeff llegó a tu casa y de entre sus pocas pertenencias sacó un pequeño cuaderno, de cuero y antiquísimo, pero con palabras hechas con su puño y letra… no, no estaban escritas con sangre, sino con una pluma común y corriente. Se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno. Comenzó con la fecha del día en turno, el lugar, tu nombre y dos puntos y aparte.

"_Esos cuatro días han pasado muchas cosas con ella. Hace cuatro días discutió con una chica de nombre Jessica, que me imagino era su enemiga. Esa misma noche asesiné a Jessica. Justo después la lleve a ver el cadáver de Jessica. Primero pateó el cadáver cual psicópata, después lloró como Slendy cuando leyó que en Juego de tronos se moría Jon y finalmente se enfureció hasta el grado de que ha intentado asesinarme. Días después, tras el entierro de Jessica, escribió con la sangre de su enemiga 'Cariño, este espejo no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos', lo cual me sorprendió porque yo mismo le dije esas palabras después de que intentara matarme. Definitivamente esa chica está llena de sorpresitas."_

Lo que escribía Jeff era una bitácora de lo que te pasaba que fuera extraordinario.

Al parecer realmente te usaba como experimento.

Lo que no te imaginabas es que cuando pasara el tiempo él te dejaría de ver como su juguete.

* * *

*Whore es "puta" en ingles

**La palabra "Guasón" de verdad existe, no nada más hace referencia a Batman XD

***Una serie de eventos desafortunados, no nada más es una peli, HAY UN LIBRO, de hecho son 13 XD leanlos, son de humor negro y tragedia e-e

Espero que les halla agradado el cap!

Dejen review si les agradó!:3

Portense mal! /._./


End file.
